The Child You Have Stolen
by LabyrinthineTwilight
Summary: Sarah was 13 when she wished Toby away. A year after his defeat Jareth returns for Toby. Given the chance to get her brother back Sarah heads off to Hogwarts, warning this is not the fair ytale you thought you knew.
1. Book One Chapter 1: The Child, Stolen

When I was 13 I wished my little brother away and was forced to run the Goblin King's Labyrinth in order to get him back. In the end I did succeed. I thought my story ended there. At the end of the book the heroine always won and the Goblin King had no power. But I was wrong. A year to the day after his defeat the Goblin King returned for my little brother. This time I couldn't win, there were no magic words to stop him or hold him back. My brother was lost to me forever. 1 month before school started I got a note from someone calling themself "the mysterious T".

"Dear Sarah," it read.

"I know of your recent predicament with the Goblin King and wish to offer my assistance. I will give you everything you will need for the tasks ahead. In two days you will receive a letter by owl, do not question it for it will give you the chance you need. Accept the offer and gain power.

"The mysterious T"

I waited and like the note said an owl appeared at my window one morning baring a letter in its beak. The letter was an invitation to attend the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from its Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. I had never been truly logical person and so without hesitation I accepted. Immediately I was sent off to London in the care of Professor McGonagall, who taught transfiguration and was a deputy headmistress, to stay at the Leaky Cauldron until school started. A week after the first note, during my stay in London, I received a second note along with a wand and a money purse.

"Dear Sarah,

"I am glad to see you have followed all my instructions to the letter. As a reward for your good faith and obedience you have received twenty galleons and a very unique wand. I expect you to spend the money on new and advanced spell books to further your knowledge. I trust you to find the useful ones, not the funny-duddy ones for beginners. Also you should ask the dear Professor to help you improve your magical knowledge and skill.

"The mysterious T"

Somehow I felt compelled to follow the orders I was given, this time all the way to the bookstore. The shopkeeper was helpful about it all showing me the lay of the store and what books were required reading and what others had found helpful. He didn't notice that I spent a lot more time reading than actually buying and when I finally ended up leaving with a stack of books I couldn't wait to return for something other than spell books. Professor McGonagall was very pleased to learn of my eagerness to get started learning spells. She did not question at all where I got the books or the strange wand. Her mind was clouded by a glamour leading me to believe my benefactor was a Fae. I didn't question their reason for glamouring one of my professors, obviously they thought it necessary.

Every day as I worked out spell after spell I couldn't help but think of Toby imprisoned in the darkness of Jareth's castle. I could see his face, pale and small, cowering in his cell. No matter how I tried the image wouldn't leave my mind. Our parents had forgotten him but I couldn't. He was my goal, all I had to do was work hard and gain the skills needed to defeat Jareth again. With that in my mind I managed to cover close to three years' worth of curriculum that I had already missed. The professor was surprised that upon grading the proficiency tests she'd given me I was prepared for my fourth year at Hogwarts.

Not too much later, just a week before classes started, she returned to Hogwarts leaving me to my own devices. Without our scheduled sessions I found other ways to fill my time. I found books in several stores on other topics of interest for me: advanced divination, mythical creatures (even to the wizarding world), and self-defense (without magic). I began to train my body in the techniques I'd found in the book. In that week I mastered only two techniques but promised myself that over the summer I would begin taking classes. Then Hagrid, the school's game keeper, came to handle my issue of supplies. Truth be told, I'd hidden a good deal of the books and such from both adults with a charm I'd learned while messing around.

"Well, you must be young Miss Sarah Williams then." The giant of a man said when I met him outside Gringotts.

"That's me," I said feigning enthusiasm.

"I have your list of supplies here but first we need you to get you some money. The headmaster was generous enough to allow you to borrow some from him since your such a special case." He went on as we entered the bank.

I froze. Goblins. The bank was run by goblins. I hid behind my hair and stayed close to Hagrid. It would be very bad if this bank was being run by the enemy. If I was seen it could very well be the end of all I was working for.

"Excuse me," Hagrid said to a goblin at a cashier's window.

"Yes," it hissed.

"I need to back a withdrawal for my friend here. She will be borrowing from Albus Dumbledore's account. I have the key…"

"What is your friend's name?" The Goblin interjected.

_Don't say, please don't tell him my name._ "Sarah Williams, why is that I problem?"

My eyes jammed shut as I waited for the tell tail lightening crash but it didn't come. "Wait." The goblin croaked.

I was shaking but I managed at least to look up when the goblin returned with another that must have been a supervisor. He looked down over the counter at me over his glasses. _That's different…._Then he stood back to talk to Hagird.

"Ms. Williams already has an account." The supervisor said producing a silver key.

"I was not informed..." Hagrid began but was silenced by the goblin.

"I'm sure you weren't. Now this way Ms. Williams."

I followed dutifully praying that this was not Jareth's doings. True, there was something different about the goblins in Gringotts from those in the Goblin city but they were goblins none the less. That meant they answered to him. In the small train I did my best to stay away from the two goblins that had brought me down in to the vaults. My hand strayed to my boot where I'd hidden my wand. Then the train lurched to a stop. I was given the key as the supervising goblin led me to a large door.

At the goblins lead I unlocked the vault. The doors opened silently revealing wealth I had never known. More than just gold had been supplied, books lined shelves that reached half way up the walls and chest filled with British and American money decorated every available space. A note was pinned to a vase close to the door.

"Dear Sarah," it read.

"Another gift with strings; use it wisely. Now for the price, you must succeed in the tasks you are given, never question my orders and never fail in your work. Do these things and when our foe is defeated all that you see will be your reward.

"The mysterious T"

_**I just had to do this. I have written three stories in which Jareth is the good guy so I had to even the playing field. Tell me what you think!**_

_**TwilightLabyrinth**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl, In Place

Satisfied with the purse I'd filled and the new book I'd found I sat back in the small train car. I contented myself with thinking. My benefactor had called Jareth our enemy that made them a Fae that also disagreed with Jareth. Perhaps they were rivals and this other wanted the throne for themself. I was starting not to care. The whole background for this Fae's reasoning didn't matter. I glanced up at the goblins. They were such curious little creatures, so different from those I'd previously encountered.

"Excuse me, can I ask you something?" I asked finally.

The older goblin looked back. "Of course." He said tersely.

"Do you serve the Goblin king-?"

"No, we do not." The younger goblin interrupted. I looked at him. Where indifference ad rested before anger had taken hold. Now he began to look like the goblins from the Underground, his face extremely wrinkled and darker skinned then before. With a harsh hushing from the other goblin his skin became almost even and pale once more.

"We were once a part of that kingdom but the goblins here fell out with the cruel king. We came here for our freedom. If you didn't already know, Lady, there is a war going on."

"Let me guess, he's taking sides? Which will he chose?"

"He has already chosen, Lady, but I am not allowed to say which."

At that moment we arrived back on the main floor of the bank. I was thankful for the return to light and to Hagrid's side and happier still when we returned to the streets of Diagon alley. The crowded street seemed so familiar after a month roaming the streets. The air was heavy with unshed rain. I flipped the hood of my jacket up receiving a questioning look from Hagrid. Then the sky seemed to open and let out her tears.

"Perhaps we should get going?" I asked.

He nodded and we headed off to the robe shop. Silently I cursed not starting this all before; something about being followed by a giant to shop for clothing was just a tiny bit awkward. Once my orders were made for both school robes and a dress we headed off to the pet store. Hagrid was surprised to find out that I had a wand already and that most of my books were back at the Leaky Cauldron. It made our trip shorter and by the time we reached the pet store it had stopped raining. A bell rang as the door swung open. Animals screeched as we past.

"Hello there young lady, what can I do for you today?" The owner asked with a smile that revealed the gaps in he's teeth.

"I'm heading off to school soon and I'm in need of a pet….um…familiar to take with me."

"Of course, of course, feel free to look around. I boast the largest supply of familiars in all of London."

I doubted that but began to look around the shop. There were several types of birds, mainly owls, particularly barn owls. Hagrid recommended owls for the purpose of sending letters home to my family. I couldn't really see myself writing home to my step-mother or my father about school and there was the fact that the (barn) owl was _his_ second form. Moving on I found several cats that all looked past me with bored expressions, not my type of best friend. And then there were toads which were recommended by the school but again…no. I paced through the cages looking for something unique that I could get along with. Then I past a larger cage. Inside was a large dog with black fur and wide brown eyes.

"I'd watch out for that one. It's breeding's a little off and it can be a tad bit unpredictable."

I watched its brown eyes as I reached out my hand. Hesitantly the great dog moved closer taking a large whiff of my scent and then its flat tongue slipped out and gave my hand a good, hard lick. I smiled and petted the dog's head. "Is it a he or a she?"

"A he, miss." The owner said in disbelief. "He doesn't have a name yet either."

"How much do you want for him?" I asked continuing to show the dog my love by scratching it behind the ears.

"Are you sure? The one who sold it to me sad that it was at least part Fae hound."

"Fae Hound?"

"It's a breed that just knows when the fairy folk are about, no one knows for sure if they can smell 'em or if the can just sense them." The owner sighed. "If you really want him I'll give him to you for 15 galleons."

He came from behind the counter and unlocked the cage. We returned to the counter and I handed over the 15 galleons plus 5 more for food to be sent to Hogwarts for him. Hagrid seemed weary of my choice but as we walked on to pick up the last of my supplies.

"What'll you name him?"

"Hmm…..I think I'll name him Ælfweard. It means noble guard." _Or elf guard._ "So, I still need a broom and a quill set and I need to go back and pick up my robes."

We headed off to finish our errands. At noon we stopped at a small café and then decided to split up. I still had a day to myself and I planned to use it to my advantage by looking into some personal supplies. Hagrid would meet me with the rest of those coming to Hogwarts for the first time. After lunch I passed Gringotts's looming structure with a shiver. The ideas and information I'd found there weighed heavily across my shoulders like a broad yoke. Not all of the goblins were pleased with Jareth's rule and another Fae courtier disagreed with him. Where did that put me? Where did it put Toby? It didn't make sense to me that Jareth would use Toby and some other third party would plan to use me.

A part of me was tempted to punch one of the brick walls that made each of the small buildings. It was not fair for Toby; this was my fight with Jareth and because of that stupid wish. One stupid wish and my entire life was changed forever. Toby's life was changed because I made a stupid, incredibly irresponsible mistake that ended up getting him kidnapped. Again the image of Toby in the darkness pushed its way into my mind. I walked into a random store and found myself in a potion and potion supply store. There was only one man inside besides the store owner. His hair was an oily black and reached down just beyond his jaw.

The door made no sound as I opened it or when I closed it behind me. The man and the shopkeeper were huddled at the counter in a quiet conversation. I moved closer in the shelves, trying hard to listen to them without being seen by either of them. Their voices were soft and I had to cast a supersensory charm so I could hear them.

"Of course, but I will need the order in soon. Is it possible for you to send it to the school?" The customer asked.

"Professor Snape you of all people should know this ingredient is highly volatile, it is far too dangerous to send via owl." The old shopkeeper hissed.

I let the spell go. Professor Snape, was he a teacher at Hogwarts? I'd heard his name before, Professor McGonagall, must have mentioned him. That was right, he taught potions class and headed one of the four houses at Hogwarts but its name escaped me. I slipped back out making sure the door opened and closed silently. Then I was back down the street to the Leak Cauldron to practice and to eat something for dinner. Tomorrow I would be on the Hogwarts Express bound for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	3. Chapter 3: The Tournament Anounced

As I stepped through the portal and on to the platform I let myself relax. On the way to the train station I had found myself nearly trapped by the Goblin King and some of his cronies and then my cab had been followed by an owl. I had no doubt that this was his way of putting pressure on me but I knew for a fact he did not know I was going to Hogwarts. Even if he did, Hogwarts was Unplottable, meaning outsiders can't find it. The train, the Hogwarts Express, was also protected by strong enchantments; I would have no trouble remaining hidden from him. At least that was my hope; I did not want to spend the trip looking over my shoulder.

On the train I caught sight of a head of blonde hair. I moved in the opposite direction and found myself an empty compartment. There was no way I was risking it. Once I was alone I released the spell on Elfy as I had begun to call him. He sat next to me on the set as we traveled to Hogwarts. My mind was clouded over with fear and apprehension. I had never dreamed I would be so far from home and all alone.

"Damn you," I muttered. I almost said his name, I wanted him to hear me but I was no fool.

In the middle of the train ride an elderly woman came by selling assorted candies. Running my eyes over the strange candies my stomach churned. Toby was the one who liked sweets, not me. Thinking of having any of them without him made me sick. I waved her away and returned to the window. The train was passing through the country side. Rain poured down outside and the cold air caused the glass to fog up. I zipped up my jacket and put my hood up. Cold seeps into my very bones and in an attempt to ward it up I pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them. Again doubt crept into me and I wondered why I had even considered doing this.

These kids ha three years' worth of interaction and education, not to mention most of them were raised in wizarding families. I was too far behind them; the disadvantage was too blatantly obvious. I would have to work double time to reach them. _It isn't fair. _The thought brought a bitter smirk to my face. _Nothing's fair_, I told my 13 year old self. _You should know that by now. If things were fair Toby would be free._

I pushed my thoughts aside and shaded the windows. Before I changed I wanted to practice a little. Each movement bought my thoughts farther from the future and closer to nothingness. I needed my mind clear for what lay ahead. Finally when I was done with what exercises I could do in the compartment I changed into my robes. Inside the left breast pocket was something I did not expect, another letter.

'Dear Sarah,

'You have begun a long journey into what is the unknown for you. I wish I could say it will be easy but it will not be. I have done all I can to make it easier but you must do as I tell you. You will be expected to remain a higher standard of work than your peers. Should you fail to do so you will find my help very hard to find. Remember, this is a contract and in order for me to keep u my end and help you, you must to as I say and fulfill your end. Remember there is a generous reward awaiting you. Focus on the pursuit of greatness, do this and you will go far.'

'The Mysterious T'

I sat back on the seat. So that's what they meant about succeeding. One misstep and I would lose everything again. I cursed Jareth and every other Fae in the world, why had I been brought into this power struggle? More importantly, who were the major players? Did they have sides in this upcoming mortal war?

I growled. I had no one to blame but myself to blame for what was happening. That meant only I could truly fix it. Which was good because it wasn't like I knew anybody at the school or planned on getting too attached to any of them during my stay, after all none of them would understand my need for power. They would see me as evil or something like that. It was better I just kept to myself for the time being. I would be following my orders as well, without others to focus on I could move forward more easily. If I didn't focus on boys I would be able to keep my grades up and have time to study more advanced spells.

The train came to a complete stop and I followed some first years to Hagrid. The giant man was standing in the middle of a large group of eleven year olds holding a lantern. He looked up and smiled at me when I approached. "Hello, Miss Sarah."

"Hagrid," I said with a nod. It was amazingly awkward being three years older than everyone around me, thank god I wasn't going to be in any of their classes.

"Alright, everyone follow me." Hagrid motioned with his lantern for the group to follow him and then turned away. We found ourselves on the edge of a lake with boats floating near the docks. I was in a boat with a group of girls who whispered and laughed while looking in my direction. Did they think I was stupid and couldn't see them? I rolled my eyes and looked toward the castle. The building itself appeared to be lit along the outer walls by torches and sat upon a hill making it appear taller and more menacing.

We left the boats and travelled p into the front courtyard of the school. There we were met by Professor McGonagall who escorted us into the main hall. The eyes of all the students and faculty were upon us as she led us up to the teacher's dais. There on a little stool sat an old hat. Searching my mind I realized I was the sorting hat that I'd read about in 'Hogwarts a History'. Looking up the ceiling was spelled so that it looked like the night sky, another fact I'd read about.

"Sarah Williams," McGonagall called. I cursed myself for forgetting I would be called first as I was not a part of the first years. I sat down on the stool silently as the hat was placed on my head.

_Hmmm, an interesting mind full of secrets._ I jumped a little at the voice before I realized it was the hat. _You have done feats of bravery in the past and have battled against great foes. Perfect for Gryffindor. _

_I don't care where you put me. I just need Hogwarts so I can get the power to defeat that bastard again._ I thought. There was silence as the hat stopped to think.

_Yes, there's that, too. A deep need for power and strength. That would put you in Slytherin. _

_I told you I don't care._

"Slytherin!" the hat called without hesitation.

A table at the far right cheered. I stood and moved over to them trying to find an empty seat. I found one near a group sitting round one really pale blonde boy. He looked up and met my eyes. It was a strange moment before he looked away.

"You're that transfer student aren't you? The one from America?" A dark skinned boy within the group asked.

"Yeah," I said tearing my eyes from the pale boy.

"I'm Blaise Zabini." He went to continue but a girl near him spoke up before he could finish.

"My, my, we sure are talkative today aren't we Blaise." She asked. The others in their group turned to look and looked at us. Obviously, Blaise Zabini didn't talk to many people let alone the new girl. I sighed and looked; away this was exactly what I was hoping to avoid. I moved my gaze across the Great Hall. At one of the middle tables three students were staring over at our group.

"Hey," my attention moved back to the group at my table. That time it was the blonde boy who called me out.

"My name is Sarah," I said glaring at him.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." He said. "That's Pansy Parkinson," he pointed at the girl who'd called Blaise out, "and these two are Crabbe and Goyle." He pointed to two other boys that looked more like his body guards than his friends. They didn't even look up while they were introduced. Suddenly the whole Hall quieted. Everyone but the Slytherin table turned to watch the Headmaster speak. He welcomed all the students to yet another year at Hogwarts.

"So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: the Triwizard Tournament. For those of you who do not know. the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madame Maxime."

The doors of the Great Hall were thrown open and a group of girls pranced in. Every boy's eyes were on them and it made me gag a little. Blue enchanted butterflies fluttered around them before dissolving into glitter. I shuttered. Thanks to a certain someone glitter had stopped being interesting to me. Glittery magic was disgusting to me by that point. The parade of girls was followed by a giant woman that towered a couple feet above Dumbledore. He kissed her hand then returned to the podium.

"And now our friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master, Igor Karkaroff."

"Look its Krum!" people whispered around me.

This time when the doors opened a large group of boys came through dressed in furs. They each carried a long staff that sent up sparks when it hit the ground. Halfway in they threw down their staffs and ran forward some doing flips the others break dancing. One brought out his wand and created a Phoenix out of fire. Igor Karkaroff and Dumbledore greeted each other warmly before again Dumbledore returned to talk more about the tournament and to introduce Bartemius Crouch who explained the rules. Only those who were 17 or older would be allowed to participate.

During his speech another man entered. He had scraggly hair and a false eye that spun in all directions. The enchanted ceiling turned stormy. "That's Alistair Moody, the ex-Auror." Draco whispered. I jumped not realizing he'd moved to sit next to me.

"Auror?" I asked watching the new comer as Dumbledore calmed the ceiling and greeted him.

"Dark wizard catcher." He explained watching him as well.

The formalities were finished soon after and the students from Durmstrang joined the Slytherin table. Noise crept back into the room. Even the staff table was speaking. It seemed that I had been accepted into the group of fourth years or at least by Draco and contributed little to their conversation. Mostly I observed the rest of the school and the other houses. The girls from Beauxbatons had joined Ravenclaw table all the way across the room. The three who had looked at our table earlier had turned around and were paying attention to something else.

_**Sorry it took so long. I'm working on starting the next chapter. Reviews make me smile. **_


	4. Chapter 4: Emotions, Blooming

I spent the next evening in the Slytherin common room with a book. Somehow it was always cold even with fires blazing in the hearths and Aelfy curled around my feet. Shivers ran through my body as I tried to focus on my work from Charms class. There were only a few charms that I had yet worked on in the assignment. Focusing solely on those charms I hoped to forget about the cold but not matter what it kept creeping in. Someone came up behind me and wrapped a blanket over my shoulders. I jumped slightly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Draco said.

I looked up at him and he smiled lightly. "Oh, thank you." I whispered. There was a moment of silence as I thought back to the note from the train; I had no time for boys. His eyes shown a bright blue and sincere and it was so hard not to do anything about it. I fought hard to say nothing else to him. "Is it always this cold down here?"

"You get used to it….after a while." He laughed awkwardly.

"You don't have to do this you know; I don't need you to help me like this." I curled into the blanket despite the fact that I was trying to resist his help. The blanket _was _warm and I finally could concentrate on something besides the cold. I watched Draco lean down and scratched Aelfy's head just behind his ear. He smiled when Aelfy made a sound of approval deep in his throat. I bit my lip trying not to say something, I needed to focus. "I can take care of myself."

"I can believe that but despite what people say about Slytherins we aren't mean to each other, we take care of our own." He looked up at me and smiled. "Speaking of, you wouldn't happen to have the homework from Divination, would you?"

I gasped and punched him lightly in the arm. "So that's what this is all about! Jerk and here I was being to think you were actually being nice!" We bot laughed and he sat on the couch. "Which on are you having trouble with?"

"This one," He reached over and pointed at the charm.

I smiled when he pointed at an easy charm that I had checked off as something I'd done over the summer and one I was sure he already knew. Still, I shifted around to get my arms out. I looked him in the eyes and then turned to focus on the spell. I over exaggerated each movement and syllable with purpose. Then he tried and failed and I knew for sure he was doing this on purpose so he had an excuse to talk to me. We both laughed and I corrected him. He tried again successfully sending a stack of books flying around the room. I fell back in laughter as a group of girls shrieked and began to fight off the offending books. With a short wave of my wand I settled the books back into their original places.

"Okay, you really do need some help with that one." I gasped out between laughs. "Are you sure you're a fourth year?"

He feigned offense. "How dare you! You'll pay for that!" He lunged and I jumped up. I tried to take a step back but I tripped and fell on my butt. Everything was completely silent before he jumped down to see if I was alright. I could tell by his eyes that he was holding back laughter. "Are you alright?"

I let me hair fall around my face trying to make him think I was truly upset. He came down trying to comfort me. My body shook silently with barely restrained laughter. Draco pushed back my hair revealing my laughter. "I can't believe you fell for that!"

He moved to get me. "What do you two think you are doing?" A strict voice asked from behind Draco.

"Professor Snape!" Draco said pulling away. "It was nothing, were just…messing around. It was nothing. I-I swear!"

I met his eyes. There was a look of distrust in his eyes and I knew it had nothing to do with Draco; I was still an outsider here. I looked him over as an excuse not to stare into his eyes any longer. He looked just like he had that day in the potion shop in Diagon Alley, oily hair and black robes. He turned his gaze to Draco. "Get to the Great Hall both of you. And don't let me see you doing whatever you were doing again." He turned away and walked off.

We both sat there in an awkward silence waiting for the other to say something about what had just happened. I stood up and dusted myself off._ Stupid! What did you think you were doing? Didn't you say you weren't going to get involved?Think about Toby! You don't have time for guys._ I folded the blanket and laid it over the back of the couch. "He's right we should go." I turned around and left quickly. Behind me I could hear Draco shuffling to get up to follow me.

"Hey, wait! Look, I know that was awkward but, come on, Snapes's just a strict guy." He turned me round and looked me in the eyes.

"That's not it, I….I just realized something that I'd forgotten. It's not your fault its mine." I walked away as fast as I could. The stories about Slytherins were bad but what would Draco do if he found out that because of her Toby had been taken? What would any of them think? I could hear him following me but I didn't slow down. The Great Hall was full when I walked in with Draco trailing behind me. He paused at the door. I knew he was mad, and mostly mad at me but there was no good way to tell him what I felt and why it couldn't be.

"What are you looking at Potter?" Draco spat. I turned around to see him face to face with one of the Gryffindors that had been watching me during the sorting ceremony. The one in question, Harry Potter was being held back by a girl and was just as mad.

I ran back to Draco and grabbed him by the arm. The four of them stared at me before Draco pulled his arm way and walked to the Slytherin table. My stomach sank as he walked past me. I looked up at the other three meeting their blank stares with a defiant look. There was no good reason for me to do it but the act felt right. I turned on my heel and walked back to the table. No one spoke for a while and even after they had Draco wouldn't speak to me. I couldn't afford any of this drama and the distractions of 'love' with my brother's life on the line. But I couldn't tell any of them that.

I pushed my food around with little appetite. Blaise pulled me into a conversation about DADA, I didn't want to talk to him, I wanted him to shut up so I could think. Still I smiled and mentioned my curiosity about the new professor. We had class with a group of Gryffindors the next day and I did want to know what would be happening. My eyes wondered back to the Gryffindor table. I was met with a look from Harry Potter. There was a moment of connection between us, an understanding, just before I turned away. I smiled at Blaise.

"I think I'll head up." I said standing.


	5. Chapter 5: Emotions, On Hold

_**A/N: This is going to be kind of short. This is a third person view of a conversation between the Golden Trio mostly with a little normal in it.**_

Harry watched as the new girl, Sarah, grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him away. There was a strange moment when she just stood there with a defiant look in her eyes. She returned to her table before speaking with one of her classmates. From where Harry sat he could tell that something had happened between the two before they'd entered. He ate slowly thinking it over. Sarah Williams was different than any Slytherin he'd ever met. Most would have left Draco alone to fight him or whatever it was he was up to.

"What's wrong, mate?" Ron asked.

"It's nothing." Harry looked back up to see Sarah watching him. There was a short connection; it felt like he could understand something about her and vice versa that no one else could. "I'll explain later."

Ron and Hermione shared a look but didn't push him. They watched as Sarah left the Great Hall just before dinner ended. The group headed back up to the common room, making a stop so Hermione drop a book off at the library. Harry noticed that Sarah was there with her oversized dog. She didn't act like she'd seen them but he noticed her look their way at least once. They were about to leave when they saw her leave with a very serious look on her face. The three shared a look but went back to their common room instead of following her.

"So what's going on, mate? You've been acting weird since dinner." Ron asked as they walked through the passage.

"It's that transfer, Sarah, there's something … not right about her. At dinner she stopped Draco from fighting with me and, I don't know, isn't that weird enough?" Harry tried to explain.

"I have to admit, it is quite strange that she's even here. There is a school in America but she came here and in the middle her schooling no less. I've never heard of someone doing anything like it before. But, I do think there's something else. I had a class with her yesterday and it was like she could do no wrong. In fact I'm not sure she even did her work!" Hermione said.

"Calm down, Hermione, your just jealous cause she scored higher than you." Ron said.

"I don't trust her."

"I don't know, something tells me she's not like other Slytherins. I think we might be able to trust her." Harry said.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

(Sarah)

I walked back to the dorms after making a quick run to the library. When I had returned to my room after dinner I found a note from the Fae, or whoever it was. As if what had happened wasn't bad enough they ad to throw in their two cent about it. Harry had been watching me closely as his bushy haired friend returned a book. I knew that he wanted answers too, but like everyone else he would have to wait until I figured them out myself. Waiting till I returned safely to my dorm I pulled out the note once more.

"Dear Sarah,

What happened between you and that Draco boy was unacceptable; I had hoped you would have more self-control. Right now you must focus on your studies, in two months you may think about starting a relationship with the boy or any other. You know what is on the line right now, he can't know. Someday he may be permitted to know. I have a favor to ask of you, as you are well aware there is tournament going on or starting to at Hogwarts. The first task will be dragons. Two nights from now a man from Romania will come to confirm the order right after the Champion selection. He has a package for you. He knows better than to find you so you must find him. The word to know is 'Sarina'. Remember.

Yours as always, the Mysterious 'T'"


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth, Cursed

Taking off my outer robe I sat at my desk and attempted to do some work on a paper that had been assigned in History of Magic. Eventually I gave up and began to pace my room. If the event wasn't supposed to occur for two days why would T send the message now? Aelfy whined from my bed and I stopped. I smiled at him weakly and cleaned up my unfinished work before I moved to sit with him. I laid back next to him and looked up at the stone ceiling. No matter how hard I tried my mind wandered back to Draco. What would it have felt like to kiss him? Did he even like me or were the rumors about him true?

Finally I sat up and moved to the en suite to shower. Just standing in the hot water made me relax a little but I was still stressed. I finished up and crawled into bed next to Aelfy and forced myself into dream riddled sleep. In every dream I could see Toby, battered and bruised and thin Toby. Once even I saw Jareth beating him and ordering his guards to starve him. I awoke the next morning crying. My heart broke for him and I blamed myself. After all, my wish had sent him there and opened the door for him to be taken a second time. I lay awake for a long time trying to put together an excuse as to why I was here, nearly making out with a boy I'd just met.

"What am I doing here?"

The stone walls gave me no answer. I got up and pulled on my uniform, leaving off the long outer robe. Pulling together my homework I headed off to breakfast. I sat down next to Blaise who was ranting about how unfair it was that only seventeen year olds could put their names in the goblet. Just then two Gryffindors came in claiming to have created a way to get past the age line that was keeping them from putting their names forward. I shook my head and took out one of my books. I heard the crash as they were rejected and laughed a bit. Suddenly I felt someone's eyes on me and found myself looking up into Draco's icy eyes. I needed to get out of there. Luckily it was time for class. I nearly ran from the hall.

As the day past I noticed Draco watching me. There were times when he would try to talk to me but someone else interrupted. Something I'm sad to say I was thankful for. By the time we had Defense against the Dark Arts I still had no idea what to say to him. I sat with Pansy in the middle of the room as we waited for the professor to arrive. Draco was somewhere behind us. While we were waiting Pansy spent her time gossiping about the Yule Ball. She swore that this would be the year Draco asked her out. I hoped he did, maybe then I wouldn't feel so guilty.

"Who do you think you'll be going with?" Pansy asked.

Just as I was about to answer the sound of a door slamming and a walking stick slamming against the ground cut me off. I moved my eyes to watch as the famous Auror moved to the front of the room. He was deformed and scared in ways I hadn't imagined. His false I set my teeth on edge. The way it lingered on Harry than I didn't sit well with me.

"Alastor Moody," He turned to the chalk board. "Ex-Auror, Ministry Malcontent, and your new defense against the Dark Arts teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me. End of Story, good-bye, the end. Any questions?" He looked around for good measure. "When it comes to the Dark Arts I beliee in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses are there?"

"Three, sir." Hermione answered swallowing hard.

"And they are so named?" Moody asked.

"Because they are unforgivable. The use of them will-" he cut her off.

"Will earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban, correct." He said slamming the chalk against the board. He turned back to face the class. "The ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against! You need to be prepared." He turned back around. "You need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the underside of your desk, Mr. Finnigan!"

The whole class erupted in laughter as the flustered Gryffindor jumped. "No way. The old codger can see out the back off his head."

The teacher turned and launched a piece of chalk at the boy. "And hear across classrooms!" Walking forward he searched the students faces. "So which curse shall we see first? Weasley!"

"Yes?" The boy jumped.

"Stand." The boy did so promptly. "Give us a curse."

"Well my dad did tell me about one. The Imperius Curse."

"Oh, yeah, your father would know all about that. Gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why."

The former Auror turned around leaving the boy standing awkwardly where he was. The whole class glanced around trying to figure out what he was up to. I found myself starring at Hermione Granger who seemed to be having trouble holding back. Shivers of fear ran down my spine at thought of the Gryffindor Princess actually being afraid. I had heard rumors about her. Supposedly she was the brightest witch in our class. Obviously she knew what was coming and her reaction was starting to scare me. I turned my eyes back to the professor just as he was grabbing something from a jar in the front of the room.

"Hello," he whispered so even I could barely hear it. "Lovely little beauty. _Engorgio."_ Immediately the spider like thing in his hand began to grow. Pansy and I both jumped back. Just as he had cast the first spell he waved his wand again. "_Imperio."_ The whole class laughed again as the spider was flung at a group of students and began to crawl over Crabbe's head. "Don't worry. It's completely harmless." The spider moved on to a group of girls. "But…If she bites…" the spider landed on Ron Weasley's head. "She's lethal." By now even Moody was laughing. He turned his eyes to Draco next. "What are you laughing at?" I tensed as the spider crawled up his face.

"Get it off!" Draco yelled.

"Talented isn't she? What should I have her do next? Jump out the window?" He threw her against the window then let her hover in the air. "Drown herself?" He let the spider hang over a bucket of water. Every so often her legs would touch the water and her whole body would jerk up. I bit my lip to keep myself from calling out in its defense. Suddenly he pulled her back. "Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the influence of the Imperius curse. But here's the rub: How do we sort out the liars?"

The room was silent. "Another, another." He called. Slowly hands started to come up. "Up, up, come on." He looked at the Gryffindor in front of him. "Longbottom isn't it? Up." The boy stood slowly. "Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for herbology."

"There's, um…he Cruciatus Curse." The boy stumbled.

"Correct, correct. Come, come." Moody motioned him forward with his wand. "Particularly nasty." He opened another jar. "The torture curse. _Crucio!_"

The creature made a high pitched squealing sound as it twitched and contorted in pain. The sounds made my stomach twist in pain. The boy looked sick too but he couldn't look away. My heart went out to him even though I didn't know him. Somehow it all made me think of Toby and I felt even worse. The room was silent except the squealing of the tortured creature. Finally the boy pulled his eyes away from the spider but he couldn't keep the sound out of his head.

"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him? Stop it!" Hermione screamed.

Suddenly the screaming stopped. My stomach was still doing flips but it was finally calming down. The boy's face was still contorting in pain as we watched. Moody took the spider in his hand and limped over to Hermione's seat. She swallowed hard and looked straight ahead trying to ignore the man as he put the spider down on her books. She knew what he would ask her. They all did. Obviously Hermione knew the answer but she didn't want to say it.

"Perhaps you could give us the last Unforgivable Curse, Ms. Granger." He prodded.

She shook her head close to tears.

"No?" He shook his head. "_Avada Kedavra._"

I jumped. I had been so dumb. When I had accepted the Headmaster's invitation I had foolishly believed that magic was good. Now I knew better. Now I understood the truth of the world. Anything good could be controlled and contorted by darker forces. I realized how foolish I had been to believe that there was something still completely pure in the world. As soon as class as dismissed I practically ran out of the room in an attempt to get air. Harry Potter past me with a worried look but I scarred him away with a glare. I barely remembered Moody mentioning that Harry had survived the curse. My stomach churned a little as I worked to catch my breath.

"Sarah, are you all right?" Draco asked catching my arm.

"I don't need your help, Draco, I just need some time to focus right now. I'll catch you at dinner or something." I aid walking off still partially ill.


	7. Chapter 7: Her Dreams, Haunted

The next day as the three schools gathered in the Great Hall my stomach was still doing flips. Most of the students were grumbling about the limited chances of becoming a champion. Those old enough to compete buzzed with excitement and couldn't even be bothered by the food. I tried to eat but every time I looked at the strange food my stomach lurched. Honor and glory seemed like lies now. So many of my classmates thought I was pouting over not being allowed to compete and tried to comfort me. Most in the small group of friends I'd miraculously accumulated believed I had a shot at victory if I had been allowed to enter. Just the thought made me feel worse. I'd tried for glory once it didn't work.

Dumbledore conducted the ceremony with more dramatics than I thought necessary. By the time all three champions were chosen I was more than ready to leave. I still had to find the man that T was sending me to for whatever reason. As the three were ushered away Dumbledore was congratulating them as all three schools cheered half-heartedly. Suddenly the room darkened and I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. Something was wrong. My eyes wondered to the goblet. The flames were glowing a strange red color and were moving outwards. I checked the group again. Krum from Durmstrang, a flowery girl from Beauxbatons, and a Hufflepuff, three champions. It wasn't just wrong, it was extremely wrong. After a bit of confusion the flames shot a piece of paper in to Dumbledore's hands.

"Harry Potter….Harry Potter?!" The old wizard yelled.

The boy stumbled up the isles before being grabbed and dragged away. The whole hall was outraged.

"Wonder how he did it, that slick git." Blaise whispered.

Someone not too far down the table whispered, "It's not fair." Icy shivers wracked through me. I looked up to the front of the hall into a pair of mismatched eyes. The barn owl flapped its wings and took off. I sighed still to tense with fear. Was that what I thought it was? But it couldn't have been. There was no way in hell Jareth could find this place, could find me. Wasn't that the whole reason I'd come here? The safety, the secrecy? If he could find me here there was no place I could run.

"I'm not feeling well, I think I'll turn in." I said to Pansy.

She offered to come with me but I turned her down. Once outside the Hall I hid myself in a small nook and cast a perception spell that made it so I went unnoticed. I wandered the hallways for a little while trying to figure out where I was supposed to go. After a little while I started to notice well-disguised T's hidden everywhere. Slowly and cautiously I followed the trail out of the castle. Outside the sky was dark and studded with stars. The moon was nowhere in sight but I just kept walking. Maybe it was the exposure to magic but my senses were much more sensitive. Even now I could see as clear as day. The T's hidden on rocks and in bark looked 3 dimensional. Finally I made it to a clearing where Dumbledore was meeting with a young man. From the looks of him, the young man was a Weasely.

Still under the guise of the perception spell I sat on a rock on the edge of the clearing. When the conversation ended I waited until Dumbledore was too far up the trail to hear anything before moving closer. Only when I was sure that this was T's messenger did I release the spell. The guy jumped. He gulped and tried to regain his composure.

"Hello, didn't see you there."

"That's sort of the point of a perception spell, isn't it?"

"You're a student aren't you? You shouldn't be out this late. Recast that spell and I won't-"

"Serena."

I hadn't been sure how to slip the word out. Obviously it wasn't a code like I'd assumed. Someone had used a glamour on him as a form of hypnosis and that was a trigger word. As soon as the word slipped past my lips he turned and retrieved a small package. The parcel was wrapped in brown paper obviously to hide it from suspicion. His co-workers probably thought it was a gift for his siblings. Taking the box I recast my spell and backed away. As soon as he couldn't see me the spell broke and he was back to work.

Walking through the Dark Forrest I felt tempted to run or just go find a hill and wait for the sun rise. I sighed. The Weasely was right, I was out past curfew and I couldn't afford to be caught. I walked a little faster. Instead of taking a longer route back into the dungeons I used a secret passage that someone had told me about. I think it might have been Pansy. As she'd put it, Gryffindors aren't the only ones capable of sneaking around. I'd gotten a good laugh out of that. I could tell that she meant that Slytherins were better at not getting caught. A group of first years walked past me just before I slipped into my room. Aelfy perked up as I entered. Ignoring him and my bed I put the parcel on my desk. I pulled the strings and paper to find a plain brown box. On top was a simple note.

_Use them well._

_The Mysterious T_

There was no mocking or superior tone underlying this note. It was a warning. Something had changed. It might have been my _interaction_ with Draco or it could have something to do with the coming war the goblins had mentioned. I opened the box carefully. On the top there was a beautiful crystal ball carved with vines and other intricate designs. Despite its decorative nature I knew it was for more than just looking pretty, a small book told me it was a Fae crystal ball for much more advanced Divination. There was another book at the bottom on the world of the Fae. It was s hand written in the elegant script of all the notes I'd gotten for the past two months.

"I'm really in deep, aren't I, Aelfy?" I asked.

I left the package where it was and curled up next to him in my bed. I closed my eyes praying for a peaceful, dreamless sleep. My dream eyes opened to a golden sunset over a large maze. Hyperventilating I took giant steps back. Even as I stumbled over rocks and clumps of grass I didn't turn from the Labyrinth below me. Suddenly I ran into something solid. I froze without seeing I knew what it was. His hands gripped my shoulders and felt his breath at my ear.

"Come Sarah, don't you want to try again." His grip tightened. "Or are you afraid you wouldn't be able to beat me again?"

"Let me go." I growled.

He laughed. "Don't think I don't know where you are Sarah. I may not be able to reach you yet but do not doubt me Sarah, I'll have you soon enough."

"Through dangers untold," I started.

He growled and pushed me away. "Those words only work once. They may keep me away but that's all they power they had. You will be mine."

He was gone in an instant. I collapsed under the weight of his words. It wasn't as though I hadn't thought those things myself but hearing him confirm my fears…Hopelessness settled into my soul. How could I ever get Toby back? What hope was there of saving him if everything I thought I knew was wrong? I stood and ran. The doors of the Labyrinth were open. I didn't stop, I didn't think to look for Hoggle, and then I saw it. The sick feeling returned to my stomach. As I got closer I recognized it as Hoggle. He was lifelessly still and I knew, I knew he was dead. Hot tears stung my face as I ran farther into the Labyrinth. The next morning I awoke feeling worse than ever with dried tears staining my pillows. He killed them, all of them because they'd helped me win. It was all my fault.


	8. Chapter 8: Reprieve, Granted

I spent most of the next week between the Library and my room working on both types of my homework. My friends thought that one of my parents had heard something about me goofing around and had hounded me for it. It was a total lie, of course but it worked. It also allowed me to escape Draco. He was hanging out with Pansy more and more and despite how much it hurt, I was actually happy for them both. The next time T contacted me it was to praise me for my work and came with a falsified permission slip for the weekend trips to Hogsmeade Village. I took it to mean that my slip up was forgiven and my hard work had earned me a break.

The next week I joined Pansy an a few other Slytherin girls at Zonko's joke shop. I didn't feel comfortable with them but I plastered on a fake smile and did my best to keep up with their conversations. At some point Draco caught up with us and Pansy immediately grabbed on to his arm with a smile. My stomach flopped painfully.

"We would make a cute couple. We would, wouldn't we, Sarah?" Everything paused.

"Yeah you would." I confirmed my throat dry.

Draco stared at me incredulously while, on his arm, Pansy smiled. It occurred to me that she had figured it out. She knew that I liked Draco. Finally after a few minutes of awkward nothinness someone suggested we head over to the sweet shop. I let out a breath and agreed. The entire group's mood flipped like a switch. We moved cheerfully on to the shop. Looking around I remembered taking Toby to a shop like this after I won him back. It had been the first time I'd understood the term kid in a candy store. He had wanted two of everything. Pulling myself out of my memories I let myself be coerced in to buying a chocolate frog. It wasn't bad, after I caught it. As we sat around laughing at my mistake I noticed Draco and Pansy off to the side laughing. Another rock dropped into my gut.

"I should go." I said standing suddenly. "I have charms work and a paper for Moody to do."

As I started to gather my stuff up Draco grabbed my arm. "Stay your great at charms and the paper is stupid. Do it later."

All the sudden he let go and stopped talking. A blush had spread across his face by the time I looked up. His complement reminded me of the night in the common room I was good enough to tutor him at least. My heart hammered in my chest as the rest of the group fell silent. The farther away I got the more I started to run.

"Sarah, wait!" Draco called running after me.

"Draco stay with me let her go! Draco!" Pansy screeched.

Half way between the village and the castle Draco finally caught up with me. I managed to dodge all of his attempts to grab me but he was persistent. After playing that game for too long he just ran in front of me and blocked the path. I stopped not giving him the satisfaction. He starred me down unwilling to give up either. There was a challenge in his eyes, mocking me, telling me to avoid what we both knew needed to happen here. I bit my tongue. All the things I could think of to tell him would make him hate me forever. Sighing I stood my ground and waited for him to say his piece.

"You've been avoiding me." He stated when he realized I wasn't about to fight him. "Why?"

"I've been busy." Bad lie, very bad lie.

"Don't lie to me."

"Why don't you just go back to Pansy?" I accused.

"Is that what this is about? Pansy? She's an idiot. I've never cared for her but I can't get rid of her. Slytherins take care of their own. I know she wants something to happen between us but nothing has, or will, for that matter." He threw back.

"I'm not worried. I just think you should go back to her. She actually wants you." I snapped.

"Right, and what about that night in the common room? You didn't seem to mind then."

I sighed suddenly tired. "Look, I've got to go. I just…I just can't do this right now."

I pushed past him feeling all my guilt crash over me. Because of me so much darkness and evil had been unleashed and now I was hurting someone who might actually care about me. I'd hurt Draco, knowing that he cared I'd pushed him away. My regret was starting to consume me and if I did nothing it was going to eat me alive. Once I was in the dungeons I ran to my room shaking, unable to cry. I slammed the door behind me, a dry sob ripping through my entire body. Looking up I found a note pinned to the post of my bed. It said simply, _One month._

I nearly collapsed, tired and weightless as the anxiety was lifted off me like a weight. Pushing myself of the door I gathered my strength to face him again. One month. I could explain the need for one month. Hopefully he would understand. I went through the motions of a few routines before cleaning up for dinner. I could probably grab him before dinner. Pull him aside and pray he'd listen.

_**Dinner**_

I walked ahead of everyone hiding in the door way of a classroom. Groups of students passed. None cared to notice me but that was alright. Finally groups of Slytherin began to pass me by. Soon enough Draco walked passed with some of the others. I grabbed his arm. He looked me in the eyes and then waved the others on. Without a word he stepped into the doorway with me. Suddenly with him standing across from me the words died in my mouth.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I've been stressed lately and my family…" the lie/truth died in my mouth. "My parents aren't magical and they don't understand. When they found out I was just a late bloomer my stepmother almost had a fit. They blamed my secretive mother who died when I was five. Now, they, they don't want me to be here. They want me to come home."

"What?"

"Shh, keep your voice down." I paused putting myself back on track. "I need a month because it's not just them. It's everything. I never thought…thought I'd be somewhere remotely like Hogwarts. My life I changing so fast it's making my head spin. I just need a month. A month to put things together and sort out what I'm doing here. Please?"

"So that's what this has been about?" He stepped closer.

"It's just been too much too fast."

"So you need one month?" He stepped even closer. "To think? Let me give you one more thing to think about."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. Electricity bubbled in the air around us. He smiled. The feelings that I'd been struggling with in the village caught up with me. Turning he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the Great Hall. He flirted all through dinner. Afterwards he pulled me aside again. The others were starting to make jokes about us and Pansy looked notably put off. Surprisingly enough she had managed to keep herself silent.

"You know they're probably going to think things if we go off alone too much." I said jokingly.

"You have one month. Meet me in that door way in exactly one month with your decision. And in the next month I'm going to do everything in my power to sway you in my favor." He said breathlessly.

I laughed. He would and it would be the funniest month I'd ever lived.


End file.
